Danny Phantom and the 'Mac Daddy Dragon of the NYC'
by Pineapple Phone
Summary: G and Fu Dog are making Jake spend the beginning of summer in Amity Park with the Fentons, so he can investigate the suddenly large fluctuations in ghosts. Meanwhile, Danny tries to find this new boy's true motives, while keeping his own secret. What wil transpire? K because I'm a paranoid little loon :)


**yo yo yo my peeps. Yes I talk like that sometimes. No I don't care what you think about it. Anyhoozies (yes, I say that too), I've been watching too much American dragon, and been noticing too many similarities between young Daniel and the am drag. Yes I called Danny young Daniel, as if i were Vladdy or something. This is turning into rambling. So, here it is. I don't own JL:AD or DP. Durr dur durr.**

**·°`®%*~{{«*¥*]°]¢® :D\¥*©~¿¡®**

Jake let out a long sigh as he looked at the giant red brick building in front of him. Of course, it wasn't so much the actual building that was big, but the huge metal contraption on top of it. Man, Jake didn't even wanna _know_ what the thing was. These people really _were_ crazy like his dad had said. _"Oh yeah, Jack's a bit eccentric, he even believes in ghosts! But he's still a good friend of mine, and he has a son about your age, so I'm sure you could stay with him on your trip". _Jake rolled his eyes. Of course, the large neon sign reading 'Fenton Works' didn't really improve his first impression. "aww man.." Jake exclaimed quietly.

"Who are you?" asked a voice behind him. Jake spun on his heels to meet two teenagers, both about his age, and both taller than him. One of them, a goth girl crossed her arms over her black shirt, covering its purple insignia as she glared at him with piercing violet eyes. Jake shivered.

"Uh, I could ask you the same question.." He replied uncertainty.

"We asked first." Said the other boy indignantly.

"I'm Jake Long. I'm looking for Jack Fenton." He told them. They both stared at him curiously before walking towards the infamous 'fenton works'.

"Right through here" said the dark skinned boy before knocking on the door. Jake followed them up the steps lugging his suitcase behind him. The door opened to a large man wearing a Day Glo orange jumpsuit and a smaller woman with a light blue jumpsuit and red goggles on her eyes.

"Hey Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, we're just going to go up to Danny's room now." Said the goth before pushing past the two spandex-clad strangers, followed by the other boy, leaving Jake alone with the crackpots in front of him.

"Uh, yo, I'm Jake Long, Jonathan's kid. You guys are the Fentons, right?" Jake asked.

"Oh, so you're Johnny' s boy!" Bellowed the large orange one. "Come on in!" He said, stepping aside and holding out his arm to welcome Jake in. "How is ol' Johnny anyway?" He asked ask he closed the door behind him, making Jake feel just a bit trapped.

"Uh, great, great." He said.

"That's good. We used to be study buddies in high school. There was this one time when we tried to start a band called 'The Pinheads', and we tried out for Battle of the Bands...We were just "too darn loud" as one of the judges told us. Truth be told, we just kinda sucked." Jack chuckled and shook his head. "Good times..." He said. His dad in a band called the Pinheads? He didn't even know he'd played an instrument before."So what does he do now?" Jack asked.

"He's a salesman." Jake told him. Jack smiled.

"A salesman, eh? That's interesting. Hmm, speaking of, what brings you to Amity Park, my boy?"

Jake bit his lip as he tried to come up with a lie. In actuality, G and Fu Dog sent him to investigate the ghosts that were suddenly appearing all over town last year. Now that it was summer, G thought it was the perfect time for him to leave NYC to spend all his time here, fulfilling his duty as the Am Drag, or something along those lines, while he and Fu stayed to watch over New York while he was gone. Of course, he couldn't tell the Fentons that, they'd think he was bonkers, and he didn't want to explain one of his biggest secrets to total strangers. "Uh, I'm here to pick up some merchandise for my grandpa's shop." He lied. They seemed to accept the answer, and smiled welcomingly.

"Well, im sure you're tired, Danny's upstairs with his friends, he can help you get settled. Upstairs and first door on the left." Said the blue-wearing woman. Jake muttered a quick 'thank you before scurrying upstairs to find Danny's room.

©®]€~\\\%®™{™£·£¢\|»`^¥]©©~

"So what're we gonna do this summer?" Tuck asked Sam and Danny, trying to get a very basic plan for their summer.

_Actually get some sleep for once_. Danny thought to himself. "Eh, probably just same old same old. Nasty Burger, ghosts, movies. I don't know about you, but I'm going to try to relax a bit this summer." Danny said, putting his hands behind his head and leaning back in his beanbag for emphasis.

Then there was a knock at his bedroom door. They all turned to it and it opened to reveal a short Asian boy with spiky black and green hair and a red jacket. "Uh, what's up?" He greeted, switching his suitcase to his other hand.

"Uh, nothing." Danny said. "Who are you?" He asked.

"Jake Long." He told him. Oh yeah. This kid is the son of one of dad's college buddies or something. He was supposed to stay in Danny's room for a week or two.

"Oh, come on in and set your stuff down, I guess. This is Sam, that's Tucker, and I'm Danny." He said, trying to be hospitable. Jake set his suitcase by the door which he closed behind him and sat on the floor facing Danny and his friends. He looked at Sam and Tuck. They couldn't talk about ghosts in front of him, he'd think they were bonkers, and he didn't really want to explain one of his biggest secrets to a total stranger.

Sam and Tuck exchanged a look, and got up. "Nice to meet you, but we were actually just about to leave." Sam said. "See ya." She said before they both left Danny and Jake alone.

®|||©[€[]{«]»\]%%*\£{°®°

**Thats all you get for now. Well, thats all folks! *cue Looney too's outro***


End file.
